


times have changed, but so have I

by aeinlookalike



Category: Fe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeinlookalike/pseuds/aeinlookalike
Summary: a feh au where every royal except Ryoma is pulled mid-revelation into Askr, whereas he comes from mid-conquest before his opening scene.





	times have changed, but so have I

**Author's Note:**

> I had a long plane ride and this was the result of about 20 minutes of killing time. It's not really proof read, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

There is nothing good about goodbyes and always sadness in farewells, and though every one of them is different, this one was more so, full of sorrow, trying to stave off the inevitable for what was coming. The war is finally over here, but there's little joy found in that fact.

They touch hands, lean into each other gently, unable to show more emotion than that with their siblings watching them from behind one man's side. Although they are all turned away out of respect for the princes' privacy and their intimacy, the old barriers are back up at the rawness of too many emotions, so the only thing that is visible to the both of them is in their voices, trembling and rough with so much left unspoken. Last night they had said all there was to say to each other, but standing here now, it almost didn't seem real.

There are obligations required out of them; their duty, their country, their siblings; alive or not, their pride. They can't possibly throw it all away for just one man. The more they stare at each other though, the more that option seems tempting, and it almost breaks them. They can do nothing but hold on, and although there is no tears, it's conveyed enough in their heartbroken whispers and helpless expressions they both share. Their voices aren't able to be heard from their siblings, where they whisper their parting words. They wait for the two a distance away, and even though goodbyes are heart breaking, at least none of them would have to say their own, for which they are silently glad for. Save one man who is parting from all of them and going back alone, they would all have a chance to maintain these memories they have made and cherished through time spent here, they would keep on going, keep on with their life and move forward.

But one man could not.

And it's this one man who already knows what will happen; he knows if he goes back, he faces death. He faces his once lover of his, but this time as his mortal enemy. Every joy, sadness, fear, everything they both shared together here will be irrelevant as the other prince would only points his sword at him with no remorse, nothing amiss in his eyes except a distant coldness of the enemy. A man who knows nothing but war and the thoughts that follow are about a way to end it quickly. There will be no mercy.

And that's fine for him. There would be no mercy from him either. For now, at least they're here with each other, able to murmur broken farewells and dreams lost gone to each other. At least they could meet like this now. Although the both of them had come to terms with whatever will be happening in the distant future, surely, they didn't think it'd be this soon. Far too soon for the both of them.

"I'm sorry," are some of the words passed between each other with tightened hands gripping each other, cracks slipping through the surface. Was it a crime to love one another though? Something to be apologetic for?

"Don't forget me," is said from himself and the other prince heading home with his siblings almost laughs, completely taken off guard. 

"I won't," is his only response. How could he? He wanted to question the man standing opposite from him, ask how that could truly ever be a thing between them, but he sees the paralyzing fear in the other prince's eyes so he keeps his mouth shut.

There will be no time for regrets once they go back home. There will be much to do, so much at stake, at least for the other prince. He will continue to live, fighting for a hard fought peace by another's side. Another man who won't know who he truly is, he would not be aware of the significant glances he is passed from the other prince. To another who will be loved silently, but is confused about the looks his siblings shoot him, especially his younger brother. They tell him a story, but leave something important out and it is obvious because of their discomfort, but no matter how he presses them on, they wouldn't tell, determinedly shaking their heads. It wasn't their right.

Maybe that would be more breaking, having your other half right beside you, but be unable to touch him intimately, share what you have shared in before. The only thing that would come to pass is a sense of mourning. But the most important thing is that he would live on. Make this place a distant enough memory where he might forget and keep going. They would all return strengthened by the bonds of what they have experienced here, except one man. Perhaps one day, they could start over, even if only one half retained his memories of the another him.

If only he could do the same.

-

"You have done well so far." There is no mirth behind his eyes as he stares ahead at his enemies. Boldness follows his own words, hiding whatever else he felt, pushing it all the way down, locking it deeply away so it can't escape in this moment of truth. He tries to bring forth revenge and fury back into him where it belonged originally in this timeline, but can only see the other man's gentle face in his mind as they all stride in. "But that was just practice." His hands tighten into fists and his next words almost chokes, but he is still here. He must see this all the way through.

"No more games. To the death!"

He gets up from his knees, drawing the energy of his sword in one smooth motion and he is cold. So cold, even though there is lightning and fire crackling everywhere, both against each other, a reminiscent scene he had once seen before, so many lifetimes ago. There is nothing good about goodbyes, and there is sorrow in every farewell, especially this one.

But at least he had been able to say them before. So he's thankful, and waits for nothing else, steeled in his resolve. There is nothing else to be done, nothing else that CAN be done.

In the end, he is not granted a merciful death. It is a death on his hands he draws upon himself with no choice. Although painful and violent, he leaves quietly as well. He leaves and with it, the best of his intentions behind. Kneeling down in pain and coughing out his life's blood, he reaches out to try to grasp something that nobody else can see, unable to see anything else in place. Nobody else hears his other words of farewell as they cry, stumbling out of reach. As the ghost of a light slips past, calling to him in its clear visibility, he chances a distracted glance at a familiar man behind all the faded others, eyes narrowed in confusion, uneasiness radiating from him. Everything else is dizzying and he can't make out any features on anyone else except the other prince and him alone. 

He leaves all of them soon enough, following that light. He is grateful for the last chance he had been given, for the love he had returned and received ten fold, for everything he had done with his other half, another lifetime ago.

"Farewell, my winter moon. May we meet again."


End file.
